poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:76859Thomas
I am sorry. Please forgive me? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Lenny456 here, I just want to say you should cut Thomas, percy, Luke, Heckle and Jeckle and Cool McCool out of Equestria Girls and maybe let DisneyDaniel93 do it instead. Because in your series, she's still a unicorn and in Equestria Girls, she's an alicorn. ~ Lenny456 What do you think of my idea: Cool McCool's Adventures of The Land Before Time?. Because Sharptooth is in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles. ~ Lenny456 I said, Hewylewis did Logan's Adventures of The Land Before Time. And Logan is a human. ~ Lenny456 How are you doing? Are you gonna upload the poster for DisneyDaniel93's Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Is TobyandMavisForever working on the third episode of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom ''yet? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter What are you not responding to all my questions on YouTube? - Pokemonlover1 Sorry to bother you. But, how are you doing? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Sorry to bother you. But, after you done Fantasmic (Hollywood Studios version), what is the next video are you gonna make while you're waiting for the third episode of ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter I said, sorry to bother you. But, after you done Fantasmic (Hollywood Studios version), what is the next video are you gonna make while you're waiting for the third episode of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Sorry to bother you. But, after you done Fantasmic (Hollywood Studios version), what is the next video are you gonna make while you're waiting for the third episode of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Do you think you can do the poster for Pooh's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue? ~ Lenny456 Also I know a place where you can upload your videos. It's just like Zippcast! ~ Lenny456 Do you think you would upload the poster for Pooh's Adventures of Planes? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter That's right! ~ Lenny456 There has to be SOMEPLACE you can upload :( ~ Lenny456 Are you still waitining for the third episode of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom? I am sorry. Please forgive me? ~ZackLEGOHarryPotter What is your three favorite Adventures Teams? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter You're not giving up are you?! Also I heard that they might consider bringin Zippcast back. So we'll just have to wait. ~ Lenny456 You love Pooh's Adventures Team and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team. Right? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter But you're not giving up are you?! ~ Lenny456 Are Shining Armor and Princess Cadence your favorite couple of all time? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Please don't. Cause I'll be very heartbroken if you do. Let's just wait for Zippcast to come back on. ~ Lenny456 Can you make a picture of Disney live action movies on your DeviantArt account? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Friendship is more important. But it's just that I LOVE your films, always have and always will. ~ Lenny456 I know. I like their films but I love YOURS more! ~ Lenny456 What do you think of my idea: Pooh's Adventures of Princess Knight? What are you favorite Disney songs? ~ Lenny456 I think the geust stars for Pooh's Adventures of Princess Knight ''will be the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Luke, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz and Fix-It Felix, Jr.. What do you think? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter My favorites are a girl Worth fighting for, baby mine, A whole new world and you'll be in my heart. How do you feel about ''Cool McCool's Adventures of The Land Before Time? Also I have another spinoff, you probably disagree but it's just for a laugh: Sophie and Sky's Adventures of Hairspray! I made the page for Pooh's Adventures of Princess Knight for you. How about, I don't think you could have it but it's juts a suggestion: Sophie and Sky's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH. ~ Lenny456 Good point. It's just that Heckle and Jeckle and Cool McCool have their own adventures, so I thought why can't Sophie and SKy have their own adventures? Sorry. ~ Lenny456 I add Mickey, Donald and Goofy as geust stars in Pooh's Adventures of Princess Knight. How's that? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Will you do the poster for Pooh's Adventures of Princess Knight? I forgot to add the CMC as geust stars in the series. ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter I said, will you do the poster for Pooh's Adventures of Princess Knight? I forgot to add the CMC as geust stars in the series. ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter I forgot to add the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) as geust stars in Pooh's Adventures of Princess Knight and will you do the poster for the series? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter He means The Cutie Mark Cruasders. CMC is short for them. ~ Lenny456 Oh, I am sorry. Please forgive me? You will do Pooh's Adventures of Princess Knight ''as a replacement for ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ''becase DisneyDaniel93 was gonna make it. ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter But will you still do the poster even though your not doing the Princess Knight series? ~ Lenny456 Is ''Pooh's Adventures of the Elm-Chanted Forest part of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series? ~ Lenny456 Sorry to bother you. But, is ThomasandMichael2 working on the third episode of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom ''yet? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Darn. I've got it! How about: ''Pooh's Adventures of Legends of the Guardians: The Owl of Ga'Hoole. Guest Starring: The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy instead. What do you think? And like I said you dont you have to do it. Let someone else do it. ~ Lenny456 No You don't have to do it. Let someone else do it. Just like Princess Knight. ~ Lenny456 Sorry to bother you. But, are you excited about YakkoWarnerMovies101's film, Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo: Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Is the third episode of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom ''coming yet? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter How are you doing? What picture are you gonna make for your DeviantArt account? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Ok. Sorry. I just wanted a good idea like ZackLEGOHarryPotter. I'll let you know if I have a good idea. ~ Lenny456 OK I understand :) I am sorry about annoying you. Please forgive me? Best Friends? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter OK. I understand. Sorry. Please forgive me? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Is SamTheThomasFan1 working on the third episode of ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom? ~ Lenny456 When will you be back on Youtube from Trip in Greece? ~ Lenny456 Ok ~ Lenny456 Are you gonna keep your YouTube account forever? ~ Lenny456 Don't close it. Please. I love and enjoy your videos on it so much ~ Lenny456